When Anime meets Toon
by Cobrawolf Meiji
Summary: For many years, the Toons of Toontown never knew of the city hiden by a magic dome, but now the Toons are now about to meet the Japanese toons known as Anime..............and nothing will ever be the Same...or Sane again. Prepare for When Anime Meets Toon


When Anime Meets Toon  
By King Cobra Clint

Chapter I: And the world has just gone weirder.

_Hollywood, USA: 1989 A.D. _

Animeville was a Town right next to Toontown, USA, but no one, not even the Western Toons of Toontown ever saw this city. The city of Animeville was protected by an Invisible Dome, and for good reason. Animeville was more……modern in some ways, there was a few wooded areas where some Animes lived, but the rest was City, Big Buildings and Cars that weren't even invented in the 80's, and of course, the Giant Robots that was owned by some of the many Japanese Anime Heroes that lived there.

But that wasn't the Problem…..It was The Villains that also lived there that was the main reason for the invisible dome. Most of the Anime Villains made even the most evil Toon Villain look like a Small time evil-doer. Anime Villains and their Henchmen and Monsters or whatever they sent against the Anime Heroes did things unthinkable to even The Western Toons. But a few of the Anime Villains were more…odd.

Queen Neherenia of the Dead Moon Circus was one of the odd ones.

Like most Villains, Toon or Anime, she was a 'Nut job' a Wacko lady from Day one. She was the owner of The Dead Moon Circus, one of the many enemies of The Blond hair Teen Superhero, Sailor Moon. But most of the time, they fought one another. But today, it was boring and Neherenia's henchpeople had nothing to do.

And this was a good thing for the Heroes, because all the Villains were taking a day off it seemed like, and it was a rare time that Neherenia her self was in Andrew's Ice Cream Shop, but as always on these rare times, took no notice at the four people sitting in a corner table. Well, three of then were Humans, to some extent.

The Fourth one sitting with the Humans was Kimba, The White Lion of Africa, the three Humans were Heroes, one had Blond Hair done up in two Buns which looked like "Meatballs". Her name was Serena or better known as Sailor Moon. Serena was eating, more like inhaling a Bowl of Ice Cream, like the male Human, a Shaman known as Yoh Asakura, Kimba and the girl next to him, The Mew Mew Known as Zoey Hanson, wondered why the two weren't choking by now. "You do know that if you eat like that you might choke." Zoey said. Serena looked at Zoey with the 'huh?' look as Raye called it, Yao already finished off his Ice Cream. "Well, I think it's an Anime thing." Yoh said. "I think Zoey is right," said Amidamaru, Yoh's Guardian Ghost. "You can choke on Ice Cream."

"So, any thing new?" Serena said, the others just looked at her. It was going to be a boring day…..

Toontown

On the other hand, Toontown never had a Boring day, even if you were a villain or a good guy, and the best place to be was the House of Mouse on Main Street, USA. Owned my Mickey Mouse him self, Mickey and the rest were on Vacation in England and the only ones in the Night Club were Kiara and Kovu, but before you start thinking Hentai Thoughts, let me also add that they had helpers in cleaning up. Iago was there, Community Service for trying to con The Sultan out of Gold….Again, the Hyenas were also there, also doing Community Service for trying to eat Kiara's dad, King Simba of Pride Rock.

"Next time you come up with an Idea Banzai," Shenzi said, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Ed just looked at the two other Hyenas then looked at Iago who was trying to go out the door, hoping the two Lions were busy….sadly, they weren't….

"Hold it there, Iago." Said Kiara, "What are you doing?" Iago knew that The Lion Princess wasn't a fool…..and could eat him before he could say "Eek" The Hyenas started Laughing "Iago got caught! Iago got caught!" Kiara just looked at them.

Mushu who was there to help the two Lions out was busy in the Kitchen making him self a Sandwich "Boy, this work is Making me hungry!" he said, even though he wasn't done with the dishes, well, it would be hard to do a stack of dishes that goes from here to the Moon. This was the scene Kovu was looking at, a tower of dishes, over 12,000 feet Tall. "Just how many Toons come here?" Kovu asked, not wanting to know the answer. "Hum………." Mushu said, "I think about 789, but I think it looks like more are coming here every year."

But what Kovu or Mushu didn't know was that someone was putting more dirty dishes on the stack, and that someone was Pete, the one who wanted to close down the House of Mouse…Forever. But Pete's Plan was about to get ruined by Kiara, who was walking in to the Kitchen, and saw Pete, trying his best to put a glass on the top of the stack. "Oh, Kovu is it just me or is that Pete behind that stack of Dishes?" Kiara said, pointing to Pete.

Pete looked and knew he had been caught. And Scar said this plan was full-poof… Pete thought.

Let's say Pete was kicked out…more like chased out by a Lioness.

Back in Animeville, in the Park, The four Animes were still trying to think of what to do, and this was even getting on Amidamaru mind. "Well, this day is boring me to death." Whined Serena, "Me to," said Zoey "and this is Saturday! Of all days to be the boring one!" Yoh looked at the two female superheroes "Well luckily the Villains aren't attacking, I think they are too bored to attack." The Shaman said. "It is odd that they aren't attacking," Amidamaru said, "not even one Monster at all today." Kimba was also wondering about the Villains. "You don't think they are planning something big?" the White Lion said. "Well, I think….OW!!!" no one ever heard what Serena was going to say, because a Rock hit her in the head. "WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SOMEONE THREW A ROCK AT ME!!!!!!" Serena Cried.

The one who tossed the rock was Ed. The Three Hyenas, Iago, Mushu and Genie (Who meet them while they closed the House of Mouse till that night.) were following Kiara and Kovu in to The Park. It was Shenzi's idea to follow them, and Genie didn't like it. "You do know that if they see us we are dead meat." Genie said, trying to talk them out of it.

Ed, on the other hand was throwing rocks at the air, because he liked the Ripples that were appearing in the air, not knowing that the ripples in the air was the rocks going though The Invisible Dome and hitting a Anime.

"Ok, now this is odd." Zoey said, "Who would throw a rock at Serena? In the middle of a Park with a few trees." Well, her answer came soon when Yoh saw the Ripples and another OUT OF THIN AIR!!

Back in Toontown, Pete was down in the Villain's only bar known as 'The Poison Apple', and Scar wasn't happy. "The Plan was supposed to be full poof!" The Evil Lion said, "And you just had to foul it up!!!!" "It wasn't my fault." Pete said, hoping Scar didn't eat him "I was spotted by that Kiara, and she tried to eat me!" The other Villain sitting next to Scar was Jafar, Iago's old boss, "You do know that if you fail us and our 'ally' in this plan, you are going to be turned in to a toad and given to The Witches in The Swamp of Moria." Pete shook his head 'yes' to answer them.

Three Weeks ago, Jafar and Scar meet a Villain from another City, one the two never heard of. Well The Evil Queen wanted Jafar and Scar to Force Mickey to Close down the House of Mouse, something about Lay Lines and such. In fact, the villainess said that after she got the House of Mouse Closed, she would make sure that the Heroes who defeated them would be gone…Forever.

The Villainess was call Sailor Chaos, The Senshi of Chaos and Darkness.

Back in Animeville Park, Yoh looked at the area where the Rocks came from. Serena and Zoey already transformed, ready for any thing. "I don't like it." Zoey said, "It gives me the creeps, Rocks coming out of thin air, the air rippling around the area from where they came. I think something or someone it playing a sick joke on us." "Well, what could have done it?" Kimba asked. "Well, it's not the IRS." Yoh said jokingly, only to get groans and sweet drops from the others.

"Hum," Sailor Moon said "If we only had Amy here, them we might know what is going on here." "Hey, at lest an alien isn't grabbing one of us." Yoh said, and as if by Magic, a Big Blue hand grabbed Yoh on the top of the Head. "Something grabbed the top of my head, didn't it??" Yoh said. "Yep." Amidamaru said, pulling out his swords. Sailor Moon, on the other hand, was screaming her lungs out, and Kimba was on the ground, conked out. The only ones keeping their cool were Zoey, Amidamaru and Yoh. Zoey grabbed the Blue Hand and pulled, in hopes of finding out who or what it was and why who or what grabbed Yoh's Head.

On the other side of the Dome, before he grabbed Yoh's Head, Genie saw Ed throwing the Rock at the area and the Ripples in the air, which was odd, because the rocks were causing Ripples in the air, which can't happen. "Uh, guys, why is the air rippling?" Genie asked, everyone looked at the area, and sure enough the area the rocks were hitting was rippling like when something hits the water on a pond. "Now that is freaky." Said Banzai "even freakier then Shenzi's Meatloaf." Banzai was soon answered back by Shenzi's paw hitting him on the head. "OW!" Banzai said.

Genie soon walked over to the area, "Hummmmm……." Genie said, turning into Einstein "It's all Related to Magic." Genie soon did what many know that is stupid; NEVER PUT YOUR HAND INTO A DOME OF MAGIC ENERGY! Because something might grab it.

Well, Kiara and Kovu saw the others, wondering why the were around, walked over to them, Iago saw them walking over to them, "Uh Oh, well it was nice knowing you all, because here comes the two lovebirds at twelve o' clock!" Iago said, thinking that he was going to be Lion Meat soon. "Guys, what are you doing here?" Kiara asked. Soon they were all interrupted by Genie Screaming for help as he was being pulled into the Dome by someone or something. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Genie Screamed, everyone soon came to Genie's aid, grabbing him and trying to pull back, But now it looked like the thing on the other side was pulling on Genie's arm even more, and was stronger then them. Iago soon decided to get to the heart of the problem, walking on Genie's arm and into the dome, about to Bite or slug the person or thing pulling Genie's arm. "Alright, No more Mr. Nice Bird!" Iago said, mad as hell, he was though the Dome and was now looking at the face of…….what the hell???

The "person" looked like a girl with pink hair, big cute eyes and cat ears; the person was wearing a pink dress and had a tail with a bow on it. Let's say that that was enough to freak Iago out, Mushu followed Iago in and well……..

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALIEN CAT GIRL! ALIEN CAT GIRL!!!!!!!" Screamed Mushu, Iago flew off into Animeville, with Mushu grabbing a hold of his tail feathers.

The others, on the other hand were pulling Genie, trying to pull him back into the other side, the bad news was that Yoh and Sailor Moon were helping Zoey pull the Blue Hand into Animeville. Then with one pull from The Three Animes, Genie and the rest were pulled into Animeville. Let's say that when the Toons came though, they crashed on top the Animes.

"Ow! Someone is one my tail!"

"Any bones broken?"

"Why am I looking up someone's skirt?"

"AH!! HENTAI!!" Screamed Sailor Moon and kicked the one looking up her short Skirt, the offender was Kovu, who was pulled in with the others. When Sailor Moon kicked him in the face he growled at the person, only to see a Girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and wearing something that looked like a Sailors uniform with a very short skirt, and wings in the back.

Genie one the other hand was running screaming about a Ghost, namely Amidamaru, who was chasing after the blue Genie after Genie accidentally, crushed Yoh flat. Kiara was looking at the Cat girl known as Zoey oddly, there were no cat girls in Toon Town. Kimba was running from The Three Hyenas, who were running from the ghost that was after Genie.

Zoey and Kiara were still looking at each other oddly, "Ok," the princess of Pride Rock said a last, "who are you?" Zoey had meet a talking Lion before, namely Kimba, but this Lion was deferent, then she knew, this lion was an Animated being, but not a Anime, this one look…foreign.

"I am Zoey Hanson, and you are??" Zoey asked, "I am Princess Kiara." Kiara said. "I don't know any Kiara in Animeville." Zoey said._ Animeville??_ Kiara thought _Just where the Hell are we???_

Unknown to them...someone else was watching, "What in the name of Dead Moon is going on?' Neherenia asked her self.

**_Note from The Author:_** _This is Chapter one of my "When Anime Meets Toon" Story, a mix of all Anime and Toons. I am hoping to make this the best Fan Fic ever. The name Zoey Hanson is the dubbed name for Mew Cherry from "Tokyo Mew Mew" or "Mew Mew Power" in the USA. More Anime Character will appear in this fic, even Ren Tao, Yoh's Rival will be in this fic, and Sorry Yaoi guys, Ren is NOT going to be in love with Yoh or any other guy. Oh, and one other thing, HoroHoro is not in love with Jun Tao for………… Reasons beyond his control (Sees Horo Getting chased by the Tao Family.)_

_Kish: Yo, Clint, is My Dear Kitten going to fall in love with me? (Smiles like a Dummy)_

_Me: No Kish, oh and I am going to use The Japanese Names of The Anime Characters so_

_be on The Ready for Chapter II soon. _

Please Read and review.

-King Cobra Clint, aka, The Guy who wants to take over The Galaxy


End file.
